


Hazy Thoughts On Her Two Boys

by Rubicksmaster



Series: Stories people seem to like [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubicksmaster/pseuds/Rubicksmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey thinks about her boyfriend, Finn, and his boyfriend, Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Thoughts On Her Two Boys

They would all sleep in the same bed. It was a king sized bed anyway, they all fit well if they cuddled. And with Finn between her and Poe, that wasn’t an issue. Finn would fall asleep snuggled next to Poe, and by the morning they would wake up to find Finn on top of Rey.

“It’s not fair, I would like to snuggle with my boyfriend at night sometimes,” Poe would say.

“I’d like that too, but she has natural cushions,” Finn would reply, and Rey would point to her boobs before high fiving Finn. Poe’s face would look priceless.

Poe always cooked, because Finn burnt everything, and whatever Rey cooked ended up tasting like sand. But they trusted Rey with shopping. Poe and Finn both got way too distracted. 

“Oh my god I asked you two to get milk,” Rey said.

“Look at his little paws! And, oh my gosh, Rey he only has one eye, nobody else would’ve wanted him!” Finn exclaimed as Poe proudly showed off their new pet dog, BB-8 (it didn’t help that those nerds named it after some robot). If it wasn’t for the fact that he peed on Poe’s shoes immediately after being set down, Rey wouldn’t have kept him. 

They were all attending college. Rey wanted to be an engineer. Poe wanted to be a pilot. Finn had no idea what to do. At one point, he was in a military academy. He hated everything about it, and dropped out after a month. Now he was aimlessly going through college, taking the usual classes of someone who had no idea what they were doing. 

Sometimes he’d cry about it. When he thought nobody was listening. Life was too scary, too broad, to not know what you were going to do. Poe was best at comforting him, and Rey would always get ridiculously jealous about that. She couldn’t lace words together to sound nice, comforting.

Nobody ever really bullied them. The one time someone did, they were calling Poe and Finn a couple of dirty fags because they were holding hands. Rey beat his ass without a second thought, and the jerks on campus learned two important things: Finn was just as much Poe’s boyfriend as he was Rey’s, and Rey was a certified badass. 

Finn always stole Poe’s jackets. The guy had too many anyway, and Finn loved how nice they smelled. “It’s not that you don’t smell nice, Rey, but you’re so much smaller than I am.”

Poe picked out the best movies for them to watch. Rey never really got the chance to see any classic movies, because her childhood was shit, so she was happy to give the reigns to Poe. Finn would snuggle up next to Poe, and Rey would let BB-8 sit on her lap.

Finn took surprisingly long showers. Rey found out why when she walked past the bathroom early in the morning. Finn was belting out song lyrics, off key and proud. Rey woke Poe up, and together they recorded Finn’s performance. The recording was muffled by their laughter, but it was priceless regardless, and it never ceased to embarrass Finn.

Finn also worked out. Often. Shirtless. Poe and Rey were very happy about that.

Finn had a bunch of siblings. Rey and Poe were both overwhelmed when they went to their first family reunion. They were both only children, and Finn’s extensive family took them in at first. The whole polyamory thing scared them away for a while, which broke Finn’s heart. Slowly, though, they were beginning to understand that they were all happy together. 

Rei usually woke up first. When she did, she would look at Finn, laying on her, and Poe, holding Finn’s hand. BB-8 would be at the foot of the bed, snoring softly. She would kiss Finn’s forehead, because he was the first boy she ever dated and loved this way. Then she’d look at Poe, and feel a deep wave affection wash over her. She didn’t love Poe, but she did. In a way that made her happy to see him, happy to see him happy, happy to share her boyfriend with him. And she’d pry her hand from under Finn and grab Poe’s arm. 

She loved her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> My brief return to ao3! For anyone who hasn't read from me before, if you're homestuck trash, check out my previous fanfiction! If not, maybe you'll like the work I do in the future (but definitely not the next story). I hope you enjoyed, and I hope this was satisfying. Thank you for reading! Until next time~


End file.
